See you again
by MelodyHightoppTodd
Summary: -Maybe you're right Meg; she wouldn't even have the idea. -But tell me mother, since when she knows him? -She says she's been looking for him since the day I found her in the street. -Fifteen years ago? She's been looking for him that long?
1. Chapter one:Remember you

Me: soooo this is the first chapter, YAY! I'm so excited for this, and don't worry, I'll try to update this as fast as I can, but you have to consider I'm having a hard time writing this in English so I'm going to need help from my best friend so, I'll try to reply to all the reviews I can and to make the chapters long, but it's not that hard to make them long because I have sudden attacks of inspiration daily! :D but this first 2 chapters will be the exception. But don't worry, they're posted together for the same reason

Erik: Where the hell am I?

Me: huh? *turns around and sees Eik* EEP! *faints*

Erik *catches me just before I hit the ground* huumm, well I guess I'll have to see who is she and why the hell am I here, but hey! Here's something, I think it's the chapter so, Enjoy!

Remember you.

Erik's POV.

I'm here after all that happened today but instead of crying about Christine, there's something about her that it's calling the back of my mind to remember. Something? No, it's someone. Someone that Christine made me remember of. But who? Who could that someone be? Maybe someone from my childhood? No, impossible, anyone liked me, not even think about love. What about… yes! Maybe I didn't love Christine as how I believed it. Maybe I only loved her because she reminded me of her. But still, I can't seem to remember her name. I can remember her though. Her beautiful, long and brown hair and how it used to fall just to her shoulders when she tied it in a ponytail.

Her perfect brown eyes and how they shined when she smiled, oh, and how I loved when her beautiful smile was caused by me. Her lips, how would those lips drive me mad just by the wish of kissing her. And I won't ever forget her perfect face when she first saw me, it was a mix of curiosity and sadness by seeing how the gypsies would treat me for entertaining the public. I think that maybe, just maybe, I saw a little tear escape from her eye.

I just wish that I could see her again, even if she doesn't remember me.

But which was her name? God, Erik, you lived with her three months! How could you forget her name after what she did for you? It was with E, Elena! That was her name.

Elena, I hope our paths cross again one day.

Me: well this is awkward, I don't remember falling asleep in this bed, worse, I don't recognize.. wait, no, I couldn't be!

Erik: *returns from wherever he was* oh, so you finally woke up. Well I was expecting that you could help me…

Me: EEEP! *faints again*

Erik: oh merde, well, this is going to be ratter difficult, so, it didn't happen anything here so keep moving. *going out of the room and the coming in again as if remembering something* Oh, before I forget, she does NOT own me okay? well, the original version of me, "that phantom" because it seems that I'm not going to leave her for some time now *sighs* well, keep reading and R&R maybe that way she will wake up.


	2. Chapter two:Can't get you out of my mind

Chapter two: can't get you out of my mind.

Well, this was harder than what I expected but I could do it. Struggling against writers block and school doesn't help much. Again this chapter is very short but I have to get through the minds of my characters.

Me: let me get this straight, you are Erik.

Erik: Yes.

Me: But not any Erik. You're "The Erik."

Erik: Guess so.

Me: and you know how did you get here?

Erik: No.

Me: and don't even talk about how to leave

Erik: Exactly.

Me: Well darling, seems that you're trapped here with me.

Erik: *dramatically* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay

Me: O.o do you have to be that dramatic?

Erik: if Erik wants to, Erik will.

Me: Yeah, sure. Well, this is getting long so how about we let the readers read this chapter while we talk about this?

Erik: you've got coffee?

Me: Yep.

Erik: then it's okay.

Disclaimer: well, if I owned THE phantom I wouldn't be in the need to as for money in school so, yeah, I wish I did though. *sigh*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elena's POV:

It's been exactly fifteen years since I last saw him but still, his image it's very clear in my mind. Maybe he wasn't the most handsome boy in the earth but in my eyes he was. He was maybe four years older than me? I don't care a bit, I loved him and I noticed that every time I had a suitor I found myself comparing him to Erik. That he wasn't sweet enough, he didn't like music and plenty other defects I could find in every man. Oh, how I wish I could see him at least one more time. Hear his voice calling my name, his finger running through my hair, his passion for music (which we shared) and I could keep going for tears just listing the things I loved about him.

I still hate myself for not being strong enough to keep running after his mother who wanted to give him to the gypsies. No, I had to be a stupid little girl and think that because she was her mother she wouldn't do that to her own child. How stupid I had been at the time. I lost contact with that woman since that day. The day I got "lost" because when she returned, she told me that she had freed ourselves from that devil's child, that now we could be in peace because we no longer needed to bear that horrible face of him and that I could pass more time with her without being distracted by that monster.

I never forgave her because she had taken away from me the only real friend I ever had in my life.

That day I shouted to her things that she did not wanted to hear, I know that I may have hurt her feelings a lot that day but, at time, I don't regret it. I don't regret running away from home that night after hearing the response from my parents after I told them what my supposed teacher had done to my best friend. They told me she had done it for good and that it was better that way so he would get all he deserved.

I don't recall being more angry in my entire life since that night. I packed as many clothes as I could and I ran away from home. The notice extended all over Paris since my family was very influent at the time. I still hear about them, about my brothers only because my parents died sometime ago. They looked for me several years but never found me and took me for dead.

Getting to the point, I never stopped looking for Erik; I've been looking for him the last fifteen years. Since the first night I stayed with a very sweet lady. She took me in as her own daughter and helped me hiding from the police. Since she worked at the Opera, she kept me informed about what happened, though I was not allowed to go there since my

brother was the patron. Her name is Antoinette, Antoinette Giry and she had a daughter and her name is Marguerite Giry but she prefers to be called Meg. I knew everything about the opera ghost, well, the version mother (as I tend to call her) told me. I somehow thought he could be Erik, but she never told me his name.

Call me stupid if you like but I will never give up until I find him.

By the way, you should know my name. I'm Elena, Elena Melody de Chagny.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me: so you didn't see it coming did you?

Erik: you were too obvious.

Me: where?

Erik: "though I was not allowed to go there since my

brother was the patron" I mean, everyone could see it coming.

Me: *covering my ear and shouting* LALALALA! SHUT UP! YOUR JUST A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGNATION! YOU'RE NOT REAL!

Erik: O.O didn't see THAT one coming. You're unpredictable.

Me: *still shouting* DON'T HEAR HIM! HE'S JUST MAD HE CAN'T LEAVE! PLEASE R&R SO YOU CAN GET DINOSAUR SHAPED COOKIES!

Erik: How mature of you

Me: you're just jealous I won't give you any.

Erik: *freaked out* heeeyy chill down, I was only jockeying, dinosaur cookies are just awesome, I need them so I can make music!

Me: nope, you're too mature for them.

Erik: please? You love me, gave me one and I shall return you your diary.

Me: HOLLY FLYIN' SHEEP IN A SHIPWRECK! I don't have one you idiot.

Erik: Upps. WAIT A MINUTE! HOW DID YOU CALL ME?

Me: I.D.I.O.T. what? It's too long and complicated for you…to…understand… ahhh! * runs away from the Punjab lasso* R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter three: A Little Secret There?

**sorry for the wait, I've been having some personal problems and stuff like that, without mentioning that yesterday was my birthday soo, happy birthday to mee! :D and, reviews would be a great gift! **

Me: Shit Erik! How did you get this?

Erik: Erik has his ways…

Me: but this is not mine you idiot! Here says property of… wait! You got HER diary?

Erik: let me see, huh? I thought it said Michelle. My bad, I shall return it before you…

Me: TEN DINOSAUR COOKIES FOR THE BOOK!

Erik: *enthusiastic* SOLD TO THE LADY WITH THE COOKIES!

Me: *grins evilly* take your cookies *hands him the ten cookies* YES! Now I shall ruin her life.

Erik: *looks at me* You're evil… *grins* Erik likes it.

Me: *winks at him* now let's read it…..

Elena's POV:

This morning when I woke up, I had a very weird feeling, as if today was going to happen something very important. I took a bath, got changed and went down to look for Madame Giry before Meg woke up. And I found her in the kitchen.

good morning mother

good morning sweetheart, I didn't expected you to be up until later.

it's alright don't worry, I have just a question to make to you.

and what could it possibly be?

you don't happen to know anyone by the name of Erik do you?

She gave me a very worried look before asking me

do you happen to know his last name o something more?

Well, his last name was Destler and he was only four years older than me. I've been looking for him everywhere since the day you found me.

And why would you been looking for him fifteen years? Probably he's married or went away from Paris.

Well, that may be so, but I won't give up.

Well good luck with that but I don't know any Eriks.

And at that point I noticed that she was very nervous.

Well thank you.

Now eat your breakfast, I have to go to wake up Meg.

She said in a very suspicious way.

alright mother

And with that she went up to the room which Meg and I shared. Like I said, I had my suspicions so I silently followed her. She locked the door behind her and I putted my head to the door to listen to this weird conversation.

Meg wake up!

What happens mother? Where's Mel?

She's alright, she's eating breakfast down.

So what is that important to wake me up?

I'm scared, remember I told you about The Phantom?

Yes, how would I forget that?

Well, I think that maybe Elena knows him.

How could she know him?

I don't know, if I asked it would look too suspicious.

And what are you scared about? It's not like she would get to him too easy.

Well, remember how Christine used to disappear in the Prima Donna's room?

Yes, I never understood how she did that.

Well, there's the mirror, remember it?

Yes, but what relation would it have with the disappearing?

Well, that's not really a mirror, you can slide it to a side and it will reveal a large and dark passage with many dangerous tramps. That secret entrance was never discovered by the angry mob so it's still open for anyone to come in. and I think that he may be devastated after all the Christine thing. He may be a little violent and I am afraid that if she gets there, he might be angry, or not recognize her and he would kill her.

But she doesn't suspect that HE is in the opera, does she?

Not now but maybe later she will want to look by there.

But who in his sane mind would try to move a simple mirror?

Maybe you're right Meg; she wouldn't even have the idea.

But tell me mother, since when she knows him?

She says she's been looking for him since the day I found her in the street.

Fifteen years ago? She's been looking for him that long?

I'm afraid so, by the way, today fifteen years ago we found her!

True! I didn't remember it.

Well we'll have to do something special since it was the day that she came in here.

The day I got a sister.

Yes. That'll have to wait to after we return from the opera, now, Meg, go and change and then come down to have your breakfast so we can go to the opera.

Alright mother.

Then I heard footsteps coming to the door so I silently ran to the kitchen. Not even I could hear my footsteps. That's something I learned from Erik. Oh Erik, I thought sitting in the kitchen eating my breakfast. Now I know how to get to you, and see you even if it costs my life. Meg and Madame Giry came into the kitchen and had their breakfast in silence. After they finished, they left me in the house. I waited for five minutes and then got out closing well the house and went after them. When I got to the front of the opera house someone took my arm.

well, see what we've got in here.

I turned around and found a man with a very bad aspect, and by his breath I could tell he was very drunk. I looked behind him and found at least six other men and it was very probable that they were drunk too.

- what do you want?

- well, you shall see that we don't usually see pretty girls wandering alone by here. Without any protection.

- so?

I knew what they wanted but I thought that maybe I could gain time so anyone would come and see this scene and at least call the police.

- you're going to come with us.

- I refuse to do so.

I said as I kicked where it really hurts and tried to run to the opera. For my bad luck, they where stagehands.

- whoa, this is going to be interesting.

I ran the fastest I could and lost them out of sight. Then bumped into someone. For my good luck now, it was a ballerina, I though maybe she should know where the Prima Donna's room was.

- hi, I would love to talk more to you but this is an emergency and I need to know where the Prima Donna's room is

- the new or the old?

- the old one.

- follow me but hurry up, I think I already figured out your problem.

- yeah?

I asked as we ran

- I can see those stupid stagehands running after us.

- but they could harm you

- don't worry I'm fast, I can go to Madame Giry.

- could you make me a favor?

- alright

- don't tell anybody I'm here

- don't worry. Well here we are. By the way my name is Xitlaly. I hope I'll see you soon

- so do I my friend. Mel by the way.

- well I better be going because they're getting closer.

- good bye

With that I entered the old Prima Donna's room and locked the door after me. There it was, the great mirror, my passage to salvation. Until I heard the stagehands hitting the door.

come out beauty, we know you're in there. If you come out right now we won't damage your pretty face… much.

That was official, I was scared to death.

never!

With that I could hear the anger rising in them so I tried desperately to open the hidden door to find Erik but as I could manage to open a little bit of it they got to open the door.

now we won't have pity of you beauty.

Help! God, help me!

I managed to shout hoping for Erik to hear, the one that had grabbed my arm before covered my mouth.

- god is not going to help you out beauty.

And with that, I blacked out after feeling three punches in my face.

Me: OH MY GOD

Erik: O.O and this "person" used to be your best friend?

Me: I can't fucking believe this.

Erik: this has to be the third/second worst thing I've ever read in my whole life.

Me: why the third/second?

Erik: I can't tell which is worse, the fop's diary or this "person's" one.

Me: and the worst one?

Erik: definitely the Justin Bieber's biography.

Me: how could you even get to read that one?

Erik: I was VERY depressed

Me: I can only guess you really wanted to end with your life

Erik: yep

Me: getting back to this book,

Erik: *shivers*

Me: I've never seen the word 'pretty' that amount of times and just describing a day of a single person.

Erik: let's get rid of this.

Me: I've got a better idea. *evil smirk*

Erik: * looks at me with curiosity in his eyes* what do you have in mind?

Me: let's get it published

Erik: you only make me like you more. Can you sing? *excited*

Me: actually, I consider myself as a not so bad singer.

Erik: SING TO ME ANGEEEL OF MUUUSIIIC!

Me: you saw the movie right?

Erik: it was quite good except for the deformity.

Me: I think we'll have to talk about this later, right now I'm tired.

Erik: where am I going to sleep?

Me: in the couch naturally

Erik: *puppy eyes* but here it's very cold and your room it's so warm.

Me: right, you're sleeping on the floor but you try anything funny and I will personally make sure that Sweeney Todd slits your throat.

Erik: *gulp* alright.

Me: well phans, I'm so sorry for the short chapters, but I'll try to make them longer as I get more ideas.

Erik: mummy I'm sleepy.

Me: Oh, shut up!


	4. Chapter four: awkward first meeting

I'm very sorry if this chapter it's too short but a friend of mine gave me a very good idea, I hope you like it, if not, he'll be punjabed.

Oh, and expect a new story soon! :D

Erik: Michelle, Michelle, please wake up.

Me: huh? What time is it?

Erik: like nine a.m

Me: shit Erik! Why did you wake me up this early?

Erik: early? But it's utterly late! At what time are you accustomed to wake up Michelle?

Michelle: at 3 p.m! now let me sleep! *throws pillow at him!

Erik: but I'm bored and alone and it's probable that I will end up hearing Justin Bieber!

Michelle: *scared* no! Erik! Please don't do it! Just go and find my brother, he'll keep you company while I decide to wake up.

Erik: alright *sad* I just wanted to spend time with you *sighs* but I guess you don't want to spend time with-

Me: *throws another pillow* GET OUT NOW!

Erik: okay! I'm leaving.

(okay, just so you get an idea, this Erik *mine* looks like the Iron Gibbet's one)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Erik's POV:

As I was going to go above to buy some groceries, I heard the scream of a woman, it was from the old Prima Donna's room. Impossible, I thought, it's impossible to hear a thing from that room unless I'm close enough or, it's open.

I had to go to see who this woman was and how did she know how to open the mirror. As I got just in front of the door/mirror I got to see that there were seven stagehands trying to abuse from the girl and they were drunk.

help! God, help me!

She shouted.

God it's not going to help you out beauty.

One of the stagehands said and then he gave her three punches in the face. She fell unconscious

I couldn't let them do that to her, after all, I was looking for someone and she could know something about her. So with that, I decided to help.

- but the Phantom of the Opera is.

At that moment, they all stopped with a scared look at their faces looking everywhere. Then I closed the door, jumped from behind of them and punjabed them all.

Once they where all dead, I took the poor girl in my arms and decided to take her to my home. As I laid her gently on the bed in the Louis Philippe's room, she tried to wake up but could not even open her eyes. 'poor girl' I thought 'those idiots must have punched her in both her eyes and now she wouldn't be able to open them for some time.

So naturally I decided to call my friend Nadir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Erik: *opens the door, enters and shuts it fast and scared* MICHELLE! HELP MEE!

Michelle: *waking up again -.-* what the hell do you want now?

Erik: how freaking old it's your brother?

Michelle: nine terrible years old. Why?

Erik: how the hell could he mange to use a chainsaw?

Michelle: *VERY angry* what are you talking about?

Suddenly, the door is opened and it reveals my little brother with the chainsaw in his hands.

Jason: YOU! *points chainsaw at Erik* COWARD!

Erik: *hides behind me* help!

Michelle: *turning to Jason* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH THAT THING! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THAT STUPID CHAINSAW AGAING AND DON'T KILL ERIK OR I'LL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU WON'T EVER BE ABLE TO TOUCH ANYTHING AGAIN!

Jason: *eyes wide and very scared of me* mommy! *runs out of the run as if the devil was behind him*

Michelle: AND YOU *turning to Erik* YOU'RE THE FREAGING PHANTOM OF THE OPERA AND HE'S A NINE YEAR OLD BOY! STOP BEHAVING LIKE HE'S THE ONE WITH THE POWER!

Erik: well *standing up* I'm really sorry dear but I didn't know your little brother could use a chainsaw. But you know what? I'll somehow pay you for saving my life. How about going to dinner with me tonight?

Michelle: perfect. Now, if you excuse me, I'm still kinda sleepy and cold.

Erik: *sitting in my bed and taking me in his arms* now?

Michelle: a lot better.

Erik: how about me singing you to sleep?

Michelle: *smiling really wide* I love the sound of it.


	5. Chapter 5: curiouser and curiouser

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the phantom of the opera *sniffs*

Oh and before I forget, my video it's already in the page! : Melody Hightopp Todd

Leave a comment there!

Paranormalcy: I really appreciate your reviews and sorry I could not reply you on the last chapter but I updated in a hurry. Anyway, thank you! When I saw your reviews I was jumping and shouting around the house and showing my mother my phone and was like " ahahaha! Look I have three reviews and you have nothing!" and I was grounded :P well, I hope you like this.

Secret night owl: Hey! Thank you! I had this idea in my mind and it wouldn't leave me alone, so I made an account just to post it xD

Erik: you really write too much when you're nervous or inspired.

Me: yeah I know.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Erik: *whispering* Michelle, wake up.

Me: huh? * wakes up and sees she's still in Erik's arms and blushes*what time is it?

Erik: four.

Me: and I haven't eaten? This is a disaster!

Erik: Weren't we supposed to go out?

Me: Right! Then, go out and let me change.

Erik: alright, but isn't it a little bit early to go to dinner?

Me: then, we'll do something to kill time. Now, out!

Erik: calm down my dear.

Me: *throws pillow but he closes the door* men...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Erik's POV:

When I decided to call my friend Nadir, I stood up from my couch and went on my way straight to his home.

When I arrived, we talked in his living room.

- What do you need this time Erik?

- Oh dear friend, you offend me. Why would I want anything? Can't I just come to visit an old friend?

- well, yes. But you never risk being seen by anyone just to come to my house and "talk with an old friend"

- Sadly, you're right Nadir. I indeed need something.

- And what would that something be, Erik?

- You'll see. Remember that time in Persia when I told you about the little girl that understood Erik?

- Christine?

- Don't be silly Nadir. I didn't even know Christine at that time. Besides, Christine didn't like Erik; she liked her angel of music.

- Right. Then who was it?

- Remember when I told you about the little girl that my mother used to take care of?

- Yes, but you never told me much about her.

- Well, I'm telling you right now, am I not?

- Right

- And now, don't you dare smile like that Nadir, are you making fun of Erik? It's his situation funny? Well, he's got news for you: he's telling you the truth. The little girl DID like young Erik.

- I'm not smiling at that, I'm smiling because that expression it's new in you Erik.

- Which one?

- When you talk about the little girl

- It's hope and true love, Nadir.

- But, what about the Daae girl?

- She only reminded me of the girl, besides, it was not true love. It was an obsession.

- And what does this has to do with you being here?

- Don't interrupt me, Nadir

- Keep on then.

- You'll see when I was eight years old…

.-.-Flashback-.-.

My mother locked me in the attic, told me that she was having a very important guest that night and I shouldn't make any noise or get out of the attic.

The first night went well, but the day after, she came in to give me breakfast and told me that I was to stay there for two months like that because she had to take care of a girl and she was going to stay in the house because her parents were out of the city.

I kept with that three more days, however, the fifth night of her visit, I made sure they were sleeping and went to my room, where I kept my violin so I could play a little very late so they could play a little very late so they couldn't hear me. When I entered my room I found that the girl was sleeping there so I had to be very quiet or she would hear me. When I got to the cage of my violin I found that it was empty and I looked around the room for it, but found it next to the sleeping girl.

When I tried to get to get it, she woke up and saw me. I closed my eyes and waited for the scream but it never came never came. When I opened them, she was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me, but her eyes were not full of panic, they were filled of curiosity. I thought that maybe she was just tired and wanted to go to sleep again, so I turned around and tried to return to the attic. Maybe I could get the violin in the afternoon when my mother and her were eating. However, she grabbed my wrist so I turned around again to her. She had a defiant look in her eyes.

- Wait there. What are you doing here?

- sorry I woke you up, but I came for my violin – I said pointing to it.

- your violin? Do you play?

- Yes and yes I do.

- Do you live here?

- Yes

- why haven't I seen you in these days?

The tone of her voice was the most innocent and filled of curiosity. I assumed it was because it was very dark and she couldn't see my face.

- It's because she's ashamed of my face.

- Who?

- my mother

- Madeleine?

- Yes.

- But why?

- Because I have a kind of deformation.

- In your face, I can tell. Can I see it? I mean, I can only see your mask and your eyes. By the way, the color it's amazing.

- Thank you, but I prefer not to. I won't let you see such a terrible thing like this – I said at the edge of tears and pointing to my face.

- As you wish. Still, I don't think it is that bad as you're making it sound.

- Trust me, it is.

- Anyways, you said you can play the violin.

- yes. But my question is: why did you have it? Can you play too?

- God no! I'm awful! I just saw it and thought I could try a little as it seemed easy but I was terribly wrong. – I laughed at this. A true laugh, I hadn't had one of those for a long time.

- I could teach you if you want.

- it would be nice but I prefer the piano. Madeleine it's teaching me, but I have to say that I'm not learning very fast.

- Aren't you tired?

- A little, but I have a problem with sleep.

- did I really woke you?

- Not really, I was trying to fall asleep but failed and I thought you were Madeleine. Could you play a little for me? Maybe a lullaby so I can finally sleep.

- Of course.

- Oh, and, where do you sleep by the way?

- In the attic

- Do you think I could see you tomorrow?

- I don't think so.

- Please?

Why was she asking to be with me? Why would she want to be with me?

- Maybe I could come in the night.

- Thank you!

Why was she thanking me? Was she just playing with me? That had to be. Besides, why would she be so happy to have me accompany her?

- Why do you thank me?

- Because you're coming to see me tomorrow.

- why are you so happy about it?

- Because I don't have many friends and I like you.

I was shocked.

- y..you...you l..like me?

- why, yes! You're very nice.

- what's your name?

- Elena Melody, but call me Mel.

- A pleasure to meet you Mel. Now, get in bed and I'll play for you. Before I forget, please don't tell my mother I was here or that you met me or saw me.

- Don't worry, I won't say anything.

- Thank you. Now, could you give me the violin? Thank you.

I played the first lullaby that popped into my mind and stopped until I was sure she was sleeping. She looked very sweet and peaceful. However, when I turned around to leave, my mother entered the room. When she saw me, she was very mad and started to drag me out of the room. I was pretty sure she was going to beat me, again.

However, I heard a weak voice.

- What is happening? – said Melody rubbing her eyes and sitting again.

- Nothing sweetie, go back to sleep – answered my mother with the most calm voice she could fake

- where are you taking him?

- Well, he has to be punished for entering to your room in the middle of the night

- no, please – she begged

- what? Why are you trying to defend him? Do you like this monster? – she said as she took my mask off and forced me to let Melody see my face. She did not even flinched

My mother was so angry and she started to beat me in front of Melody.

- No! Stop it! Please! Leave him! – she cried

- but he's the devil's child!

- he's no such thing! He's my best friend!

When Melody said this, I was very shocked. She stood in front of me at the moment she said those last four words, and, before my mother could react, she received a very hard slap. My mother gasped and just ran out of the room.

I thought that I had provoked too much trouble and stood up ignoring the pain in my stomach for my mother had kicked me and began making my way to the attic but Melody turned me around, threw herself to my arms and cried.

- It really hurt you true? That slap was directed towards me why'd you stop it? – I took her chin in my fingers and lifted her face so I could see her. Her right cheek was red. –You're crying of pain and it is my fault! That alone deserves death!

- It is not the slap I'm crying for! Besides, that was the main reason why I stood up in front of you! I was trying to protect you. – she said with a broken voice

- protect me?

- Yes! No one deserves being treated that way!

- but my face...

- Nonsense! It is no reason.

- why are you crying then?

- Because she's your own mother! Doesn't she love you?

- Well, I was locked in the attic and she locks me there every time she gets visits.

- But you're her son!

- That maybe so, but still, I like being alone. It takes out my creativity.

- How so?

- The lullaby I played for you it's my own composition.

- Amazing

- Thank you for helping me.

- will I see you tomorrow?

- Only if you want to.

- then, I'll see you in the morning.

.-.- End of flashback-.-.

- Since that day she always looked to be at my side and I did the same for her.

- Until...?

- Until the day of my thirteenth birthday.

That day (she was eleven) I was going to tell her that I loved her, but my mother told me that she was going to take me to the circus. Naturally, I was very excited because it would be the first time she took me out. However, when we were on the carriage, Melody ran after it and tried to tell me something but I told her that she could tell me as soon as I returned. The funny thing is, that she did took me to the circus, but it was not to see the show, she sold me to the gypsies and went home without me.

- well, finally I get to know how was it that you ended up in that place.

- but I never got to see Melody again, so I assumed that she forgot about me and went on with her life.

- Why are you looking for her then?

- Because a part of me says that maybe, just maybe she does remember me.

- the final question, why are you here?

- The girl!

- girl?

- Yes, I rescued her from some stagehands and she's in my house.

- stay here in my home, I'll go and you can return tomorrow.

- As you wish, Nadir

- I'll see you tomorrow.

He went out of the house and I went to the guest room to think about a way to find Melody.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*comes out in a white skirt, Black blouse, Black high heels (I don't really know how is it written) and with hair in a bun.*

Me: I think I'm ready!

Erik: *blushes*

Me: what do you think?

Erik: y...you look... beautiful

Me: Thank you!

Erik: well, what are we going to do now?

Me: how about we go to eat now and then we go to a walk in the park?

Erik: sounds good

Me: right then, just let me get my cellphone and purse and then we can go.

Erik: I'll wait for you here.

Xitlaly: *sneaks behind Erik and pokes his sides* Revenge!

Erik: *not amused* hello, you weird girl.

Xitlaly: *pouts* not fair!

Erik: keep trying.

Xitlaly: whatever. Heeey you're going on a date!

Erik: *blushes but can't be seen due to his mask* not true! We're just going to eat!

Xitlaly: Oooooh! I bet you're blushing right now! And if you're just going to eat, can I go too?

Erik: No!

Xitlaly: why?

Erik: because I say so!

Xitlaly: haha, you're soo going on a date.

Erik: why aren't you bothering Alex or Sweeney?

Xitlaly: Sweeney showed me what would happen if I try to bother him again with a watermelon and I wouldn't bother Alex

Erik: you like him

Xitlaly: * blushes*

Erik: Yes you do.

Me: *enters the room again* I'm back! What were you two talking about.

Erik: about...hum...

Xitlaly: about how I am going to see the new Harry Potter movie

Me: Oh God! I almost forgot! I'll have to see how to get a Bellatrix costume!

Xitlaly: you could always ask mum.

Me: *laughs* like she would like the idea.

Erik: *confused* I think it's time to get going, don't you agree?

Me: true! Bye Xitlaly! We shall discuss this later!

We go out of the house

Xitlaly: the soo like each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm very sorry for keeping you waiting, I was a little busy trying to make my luggage. I'll be gone again for some weeks (really wish it was less) as I've said repeatedly in the past but I 'll try very hard to update soon.


	6. IMPORTANT

**Alright guys, you´re going to kill me for this but there´s something important I need you to see in my profile. It will depend on your responses the time I will take to continue with this stories. **

**It is really important for me you read the announcement and PM me your answer.**

**Your disobedient servant**

**Melody Hightopp Todd**


End file.
